Sudden Experinces
by Dracinfir
Summary: Saddisko is a normal 15 year old who goes to Japan, but then she finds out that the characters of BSSM are real and living in Japan! She finally meets her Idols but, Seiya, her one and only crush, is only devoted to one Golden haired Odango.R&R please!


Sudden experinces

disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon (sadly) / but any unknown characters ARE mine

This story is in first person, so if you dont like first person stories turn away now

* * *

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One: An Unexpected Arrival

---------------------------------------------

Name: Saddisko

Age: 15

Hobbies: Drooling over Seiya, Watching BSSM, and drawing.

I was laying on my bed look at a poster of Seiya, wishing that he was real and that I could one day meet him(1), when my mother called me downstairs.

"Be right down!" I yelled.

"No, I need you right now!"

I sighed and made my way down the stairs. I swung over the railing and my mother handed me a letter.

When I opened it a plane ticket fell out, I picked up the ticket and put it on the couch, not bothering to look at it at all.

Hey, Saddisko!

Remember last week for you're birthday you wanted to go to Japan? Wish granted! The plane ticket is in the letter. Me and Jane will be going with you too, so meet us at the airport at 5:00 PM tomorrow, and oh yeah, DON'T be late, otherwise we'll leave without you! And pack a month's supply of clothing, 'cause we're staying for the rest of the Summer. Don't worry I already got a rental apartment, so we have a place to stay.

P.S. Bring some hats and make sure the clothing is light, Japan has Summers hotter than an oven.

Your best friend,

Nanami (drawing of a chibi Sailor moon with a heart behind her)

"Oh my God!" I squealed as loud as I could.

My mother dropped the pan that was in her hand and ran to me thinking I got hurt.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nanami and Jane got me a ticket to Japan for a month! Can I go? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEEEE?" I asked getting puppy dog eyes and then handing her the letter.

"Hmm.." She looked over the letter a couple of times and then looked at me and sighed "I suppose, and its just because Jane is 18."

My face instantly brightened and I hugged my mother until she couldn't breathe properly. I grabbed the ticket and ran upstairs, leaving a huge trail of dust behind me.

I had finished packing, and I put my CD player in the suitcase and with a couple of CDs, A picture of my Mamma, Pappa, and me; and my favorite 3 Lights hat.

I looked over at the clock and it read 10: 55 PM 'Wow I can't belive it's this late, I should get to bed.'

I set my alarm for 10:00AM and climbed into bed, excited about going to Japan and getting to explore a place halfway across America!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I pulled the covers over my head and hit the 'Off Alarm' button. I drifted off to sleep again, dreaming of Seiya and the Sailor Senshi.

"Saddisko! Wake up! I'ts 2:30!" My Mother yelled from downstairs.

I yanked my self awake and looked at the clock. It read 2:30 PM, the drive to the airport was at least an hour long!

I yelled and ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich and ate it faster than lightning and grabbed a towel and ran back up stairs. I undressed a took a shower. I came out in a towel and saw the clock 3:21 PM. I tried to calm myself the best I could and got dressed as calmly quick as possible. 'I hate to be rushed!' I thought. I came downstairs and actually ate a meal.

"Aha, I see you're finally up and alert." my Papa said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just hope that I'm not late, 'cause if I am they are gonna leave without me!" I replied to his remark.

"Well, then we better get going. Go get your stuff and come down to the car." My Mother said.

I was listening to the Starlights transformation theme and hitting the carseat with my feet to the beat, when we finally arrived at the airport.

"Flight 174 to L.A. now leaving" the intercom said.

I gave a relieved sigh that it wasn't the one to Japan.

"Oi, Saddi-chan! Over here!"

I looked over and saw Jane and Nanami with their bags waiting for the plane. I smiled when I saw them and ran over.

"Ah I see miss lateness is on time! It's a miracle!" Jane said with a snicker.

I gently hit her and looked at Nanami who was digging through her pockets and pulled out a lolipop.

"Hey do you have anymore?" I eagerly asked, hoping that she had some sort of candy left.

She nodded and handed me a tootsie pop. (2)

I got stars in my eyes and thanked her.

"Flight 181 to Japan now boarding" The intercom said.

"That's us, bye Mamma!" I said to my Mother

I ran off to the plane with my friends and we got on. I chose a seat in the middle with Nanami beside me and Jane in the seat behind me. I grabbed my CD player and turned it on and closed my eyes.

"Saddi-chan, wake up. We're here." Someone was shaking me awake and I was leaving my own little dream world.

I got up and grabbed my bags, we were going to walk to the apartment. 'Wow, It's so cool here.'

We were halfway there when I heard someone yelling to someone, I turned back to see who it was and saw a young man with midnight black hair tied back in a long ponytail run by me. I looked at him and he looked at me. For about 3 seconds we made eye contact and then he turned his attenion to the direction he was running to. I stopped walking and Jane walked behind me and knocking me over. I landed on my chest and my skirt went flying above my head. I blushed hard and stood up and found Jane laughing at me, clutching her side and leaning on the wall so she wouldn't fall over.

"Hahaha, I'm... hahaha... sorry... Saddi.. -chan" She said between her fits of giggles.

I looked back at the man with the midnight hair who was talking to a silver-haired man and an brown-haired man. They all had the same ponytail and they all looked about 16 or 17. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out who they are. 'That man looked so familiar..'

Nanami was standing beside me trying to figure out what I was looking at and figured out I was looking at the 3 men walking about 12 feet in front of us. She got a wierd look and said, "Ooo.. Saddi-chan's got a crush!"

I looked at her and gave her a glare. "No not that, they all look so familiar.. especially the one with the black hair."

Nanami blinked and looked at me. "They probably just look like someone in America."

I shrugged off the thought and continued on to the apartment.

* * *

(1) don't we all wink wink

(2) I don't own tootsie pops either

I hope you liked the first part, it's a bit too long though shrugs hope you dont mind.


End file.
